Arrow-1-Speaking Weoponry
by Silver Dragon Flame
Summary: Kinda short. Next one will be a lot longer. My first fic, it's a Draco fic. I'm Really bad at summarys.
1. Arrow~1~Speaking Weoponry

A/N Could anyone ever doubt Draco was godly?

Arrow-1-Speaking Weaponry

Draco looked up from his bed, where he lay. Silvery walls bordered the room, matching green bedspreads and curtains added to the Slytherin-y look. His too-long hair drooped over his pale features. Above him hung an arrow. On the tip, was his blood. Red. Scarlet Red. It was not his. It could not have been, as his was not red. It was silver. Whether it was his Veela, Vampire, or immortal ancestry, he was unsure. The only thing he knew about his blood was that it was not evil. Evil Blood was black, and smelled of decay. He often wondered what color his father's was, and Harry Potter's. Surely good blood had to have a specific color, as evil blood did.

Was his not black, only because of his overpowering non-human ancestry? Would his blood be red, if not for the former mentioned condition? It was a question he often asked himself. The arrow, the thing that always started these speculations, could not be removed. It had hung in the Slytherin bedroom for as long as the castle had stood. It was a ritual for the boys to try to get it down. Obviously, none had succeeded. More the shame, as it often gave Draco nightmares. He scowled up at the offending piece of armory. "You shouldn't be here." He said to it, "You should be in the Gryffindor room. Their color-and blood-is scarlet. Not mine."

And the arrow answered, "_But they aren't violent, are they? They don't enjoy dissection frogs in potions class"_

It had become a habit of his to talk to the thing, and he enjoyed-or something a bit like it-making up answers for it. "It's part of my grade. I do NOT enjoy it. It's Crabbe who gets that sick pleasure."

And the arrow was silent. Draco didn't pursue conversations with inanimate objects when they didn't respond. He turned over and went to sleep. Maybe tonight the thing won't enter my dreams, He thought. It was too much to ask.

_The arrow hovered in front of him. "I thought I told you not to come here!" He said. "You were supposed to stay at your Post!"_

The arrow spoke-actually spoke- back "I have found him."

"You have not!" said he, "Look! The chains still bind you. The One must cut you free!"

"He knows. He knows I am special." Said the talking arrow.

"Does he know what you are?" said his dream-self.

"No. Not yet. He only knows there is something special about me. He has your mind."

"My WHAT?"

"Your mind. He thinks like you. Always wondering. He is your Heir."

Then, for the first time, Draco spoke the words he wanted to speak. "You. You're talking about me, aren't you? But I can't be Slytherin's heir. Potter's the parcel tongue, not me."

"You're Not." Said the arrow.

When he woke, he didn't remember the dream at all.

A/N I have a sort of deadline on this one, so the next one will be sooooo much longer! Anyway, my first fic. Hope you liked!


	2. Arrow~2~ Sky Draco

Arrow-2- The Sky's Draco

Harry Potter sat bolt upright in bed. He had had a dream... Hermione had been stringing a bow, and then aiming it, unstringing it, re-stringing in, and so on. He had shouted at her, but she ignored him. Finally, he had walked right up to her, and she had shot the arrow at him. Then he had been falling, falling, falling, into a fire so large it would have consumed the entire earth. A cat, a snow leopard, had caught his shirt in his mouth and carried him off. 

Of all my crazy dreams, he thought, this one takes the cake. He yawned and began to get ready for the day...

~~~

Sirius Black stared down at a picture. It held a woman, holding a baby. The woman had black hair as straight as steel, and eyes as black as coal. She wore a beautiful red robe, and held the baby, who was wrapped in gold blankets. Her name had been Linnet Black, and her daughter was Robin. His wife and daughter. Both, murdered by the dark lord. More specifically, by the Dark Lord, and Lucious Malfoy. He had been in Azkaban when it happened. A ministry official had come in and told him. Of course, no one ever thought he would care, after all, the Dark Lord killed them. Though Linnet had been quite obviously dead, Robin's body had never been found. He had once had hope that his daughter had somehow escaped, but it was useless now. Even if someone else had raised her, she would be in Hogwarts now, in her fourth year. But no one knew of a Robin Black...

He turned his head away from the picture, and wandered back into the bedroom. It was Remus' cabin, but Sirius was staying there until (if and when) his name was cleared. A small glass globe rested on the dresser. Gingerly, he reached forward and touched it, saying "Show me Remus Lupin. Hogwarts." Colors seemed to rise from the bottom of the glass and spiral up, twisting into a mixed rainbow, which eventually solidified into a picture. Remus leaned against the wall of the transfiguration classroom. He was chatting with Minerva McGonagle. Sirius scowled, and spoke into the glass, "Moony! Stop romancing and talk to Dumbledore already!" Only the slight 'wait a minuete' gesture indicated that he had been heard. As Sirius watched, McGonagle gave a half-smile, Remus a full one, and they departed company. As soon as he was out of earshot, Lupin turned toward the glass.

"I was NOT romancing, Padfoot. I was conversing. And I've already talked to Dumbledore. He's working on the 'dogs on campus' issue. Fudge is considering it deeply. Pretty soon you could be your godson's pet!" he said, and Sirius saw that a smile was trying to find it's way to Remus' mouth. Payback time.

"You had this big 'infatuation' grin on your face. Your pupils were turning into big, fat, red hearts, and you were drooling. Tonight's sleep talking Minervaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Minervaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa You're as graceful as a cat.. Minervaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Sirius remarked. "Do I get to be Best man, or am I stuck with Ringbearer? Is the ring diamond, or emerald? It should be emerald; you know, to match her eyes, and-" He was cut off as Remus abruptly shut down the connection. Sirius grinned. So he still could get on his friend's nerves. "I haven't lost my touch yet..." he muttered to himself, as he wandered back into the kitchen. Linnet's photo stared up at him.

~~~

Draco looked up at his namesake constellation. He began to recite his poem, the one he had said since he had been little, every night, facing toward the sky's Draco, before he went to sleep.

__

I will not give in,

I will be myself,

I will be the Rouge Dragon,

Flying free

No one can control me,

Though they think they can,

I will be the Sky's Dragon,

You'll see.

I do not have scales,

Wings, nor claws,

But I am a the Dragon,

All the same.

I fly in the sky,

In the dark of the night,

I am the Wild Dragon

I feel no shame.

I will not be evil,

Though not quite good,

Don't try to understand a Dragon

It is Futile.

For I am the difference,

The exemption, the change,

And I will look down on the earth

As you struggle, and I'll laugh all the while.

He looked at the sky's Draco, the gleaming silver eyes glowing at him. "Like chips of diamonds..." He whispered. He looked back at the door to the dorm, but he didn't go in. Instead, he climbed on the balcony rail, swung himself up, and began climbing to the top. The very highest point, he thought, I'll go to the very highest point, and watch the stars from there. And so he climbed, up, to the astronomy tower, and fell asleep on the balcony. And he dreamed...

_A dragon hovered in the sky above him. It held The Arrow in his mouth. But instead of chains hanging off the arrow, it had something else. The dragon flew closer, and dropped the chain-thing in his lap, gave him a pitying look, and flew off. Draco held up the gift. An arrowhead made of pure silver hung from a near invisible cord. Feeling as if he ought to, he put the thing around his neck. It slipped under his robes, and the cord wasn't even noticeable. He looked up at the sky's Draco. _

"Thank you. Thank you for all you've done for me." He told it, just as he began to wake...

When he was completely awake, he felt his chest, and was relieved to see that there was no necklace on it. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He didn't have time to ponder it, though, because dawn was breaking and he had to get back to the dorm via roof. He sighed, and began to climb.

A/N All I want for Christmas is a couple of reviews, a couple of reviews... A couple of reviews, all I want for Christmas is a couple of reviews... Late Christmas presents are being excepted as of now.


End file.
